


The Test

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat, Rotund Reaper, and chunky monkey participate in a test to prove their gluttony





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! you can find me on twitter and tumblr at lil-drongo ! go check it out if you want to see more chunkrat content!

Been wanting to write more about our favorite fatty trio so here ya go! Thanks for all the ideas given to me on twitter, it really helps me write these up. Also I’ve decided to make Winston smaller in this fic, he’s still really fat but he can move now. I’m also at 60 followers on twitter and currently one follower away from 190 on tumblr!

—————————

“I’m NOT doing this. It’s embarrassing” Reaper complained, crossing his arms at the two fatties that stood before him.

“Come on Reaps, me and Winston are doing it too! It’s not like anyone else besides Grodd will see this.” Junkrat said, he was persistent that Reaper do it

Winston chimed in, “plus it’s for science!” The chunky monkey added.

Reaper sighed, he really didn’t want to do this but the two butterballs will never leave him alone if he still refuses, “fine I’ll do it” Reaper finally agreed.

Winston had a huge smile on his face, “great! Let the the test begin!”

“What exactly are the tests again?” Junkrat asked

“I’ll describe them as we go along, but the main gist is doing certain things to see how fat we are. Well record all the stuff and then at the end of the day we’ll see who gained the most and wins a free buffet!” Winston exclaimed, practically drooling at the thought of eating at a buffet.

Junkrat and Winston thought in awe about the day ahead of them, but Reaper was dreading it. He was really trying not to gain any more weight then he had. But it was just so hard when you spend a lot of your time hanging around two fatsos who constantly stuff their face. Reaper sighed, if he was going to be fat for awhile he might as well enjoy it right?

So Winston brought the two over to a scale and weighed themselves. Winston weighed the most of course, a whopping 679 pounds! Junkrat was in second of course, weighing in at 578 pounds and last but certainly not the thinnest, Reaper. Weighing in at a good 482 pounds.

“I haven’t weighed me self in awhile, mostly because I’m too fat for the scales back at base, but man I’m at a pretty good weight, pretty much the same weight as hoggy. That means I need to pick up the pace” Junkrat said, patting his hefty gut.

Winston reassured Junkrat, “don’t worry James, I’m sure you’ll outweigh him soon enough, it also seem you are catching up to me. You are being a very good fatty” Winston complimented, poking the Junker’s belly.

“Reaper you look a lot bigger than you actually weigh” Junkrat said, turning the attention to the overweight edge lord, “you’re gonna need to do some serious eating if you wanna be in the big leagues with us”

Reaper huffed, “thanks”

Next the three were given an outfit that would also help see their growth over the day. The point of that was to show how big they got, or how small their clothes shrunk on their fat frames. Winston got a small tank top with cargo shorts. Reaper got a tight compression shirt and shorts, and Junkrat got a button up t-shirt and some compression booty shorts.

“Do I really have to wear the shirt? Cause I’m not liking covering this gut up. Plus it’s way too uncomfy” Junkrat complained, tugging at his shirt. He pulled it down over his belly. It did look tight, but the buttons weren’t strained at all.

“I’m sorry but it’s for the name of science” Winston said yet again. Chunkrat pouted But got over it, after all he was just gonna be eating all day.

Reaper did not like what he was wearing, the compression shirt really stuck to his belly and showed off his big round gut, the shorts were also very revealing as well. It sort of reminded him of his old uniform.

Winston didn’t mind his, he preferred to not wear any shirt either, it was getting hotter now and he’d certainly start to sweat more. Thankfully he was getting so fat that they didn’t sell shirts in his size. Even though Grodd was starting to get worried about the Monkeys well being.

Then the tests began. First they lifted up their guts and dropped them to see how long it would jiggle and shake. Then they all had to do some basic workouts, each to tell how big and fat they all were. Jumping jacks showed how their guts wobbled up and down, pushups showed how far their guts were to touching the ground, sit-ups were chosen to see how big the shape of a belly was. All three had broke into a sweat by then, panting like they had just ran a marathon when they had only done small workouts.

Fortunately for them the hard part was over, next came the inspection time. Grodd volunteered to inspect their belly’s, they didn’t know why they had to but Reaper guesses it was just to a chance for a Grodd to play with their tummy’s.

Grodd started off with Reaper’s belly. It was round and taut but had a little squish to it. Mainly due to the fact that it was more of a beer gut than just a regular gut. It protruded out fairly well and gravity had done its part, the round beach ball gut hanging over the tight compression shorts.

He then moved on to Chunkrats gut, it looked round and taut but also squishy and sought as well. And it sure felt that way too. It acted like gelatin when touched or poked, and felt like it was a soft pizza dough and Grodd had to resist himself from playing with Junkrats huge gut for a long time.

Winston’s gut was something Grodd was very used too. He knew every curve, every roll, everything about the monkeys large body, Grodd knew about it. Playing with Winston’s belly was like playing with a bean bag covered with fur. He resisted the urge to press his face into his lovers big stomach.

“All three belly’s are in my book considered a good fat belly, therefore you shall all be able to move onto the next round.” Grodd explained.

The next round consisted of a guest room filled with all sorts of food, “this is the next round. It to your hearts content or until the timer goes off, which is in two hours. Enjoy!” Grodd said, leaving the three to binge themselves into a food coma. He was really going to enjoy rubbing Winston’s gut after all of this.

Junkrat and Winston attacked the food right away, Reaper was a little delayed at first. He slowly took his time to get to the table and get his food, but after awhile he got into it and joined the other two fatties in their binge. Winston had called the table with cake, grabbing handful after handful and shoving it into his mouth. Reaper took the table filled with treats like cookies, brownies, chocolate, and some fudge. Junkrat took the whole table of ice cream for himself. It was good for a fatty to eat ice cream during the summer as it cooled them off and allowed them to gain weight as well. Junkrat had a trick up his sleeve. The ice cream had melted from sitting outside the whole time, now all of it was like a shake to him. Chunkrat grabbed some and started to drink it.

The two hour timer slowly grew smaller and smaller as the three ate and ate. By now their outfits had been outstretched, proof that they were growing fatter as they ate. The only sound that could be heard was the grumbling do the stomachs, the breaths for air after slog time of snacking, or belches. Each desired to finish off the food they had.

Winston finished first. The giant cake was nothing but crumbs now as the giant monkey sat himself on the floor. Crumbs lying everywhere. Then Surprisingly Reaper finished second. A loud belch and a sigh was heard and could see a nicely bloated Reaper holding his gut in discomfort. This was clearly the first time he’d eaten this much in awhile. Junkrat was still going though, plenty of melted ice cream was left as Junkrat continued to pour down the cool treat down his throat. Loud gulps could be heard and breaks were only taken when a gallon of ice cream was finished. Just before the timer went off Junkrat had polished off his last gallon of ice cream.

“Looks like it’s times up! Glad to see that you have all finished your meals. Now if you can, please follow me back to the living room” Grodd informed. Winston and Reaper were able to manage to waddle themselves out but Grodd has to help chunkrat get there.

The next step of the test was to observe the clothing change. Winston’s tank top had ridden far above his belly and went all the way to his chest. It was skin tight and even had some rips near the love handles. The shorts were also now snug, button barely hanging on. Reapers compression shirt looked like it was apart of him. Reapers big gut managers to grow a lot during the binge, the seams were starting to split everywhere. Not to mention his shorts had also become skin tight, his wide thighs stretching the poor fabric. Junkrats button up t-shirt was strained to the max, the buttons were popped and even rips were made near them as an attempt by the bulging belly to make more room. It closed to the Junkers skin and pockets of his fat was shown due to rips. His compression booty shorts also showed signs of ripping, but it was hard to tell due to Junkrats massive gut hanging over the waistband.

“It looks like all of you have eaten enough to where your fat stomachs have bloated even more, great job.” Grodd complimented.

The next part of the test was to play with the belly’s and weigh them again. They all took off their old clothes and put on their shorts, shirts were restricted. Grodd started off with Reapers gut again, when Grodd played with it, it was much more heavy, but he also noticed that it felt more squishy than before. It certainly rounded out very nice and looked good. Junkrats belly has grown the most by far, Grodd was barely able to keep a handful of it in his hands as he inspected it. He did feel the fullness but it still felt incredibly soft and squishy as well it protruded out more and felt heavier as well. It sloshed around when Grodd shook it, full of melted ice cream. Winston’s belly was amazing to play with for Grodd. It was nice and taut like Reapers but felt like Junkrats when he touched it, to Grodd it was the best belly in the world. It was so perfect and round he was practically drooling at the sight of his lovers massive orb of flesh.

The next step came the weighing. Each stepped carefully onto the scales and waited for Grodd to record their weights. They couldn’t see it as their mounds of access stomach fat obstructed their views. Even sucking it in wasn’t an option for them as they were too fat to do it. First came Winston’s weight which read at a good 688 pounds, a 10 pound weight gain in two hours! Reaper weighed in at 490 pounds of pure fat! Reaper huffed and pressed his hands into his gut, he really gained that much already? Junkrats weight read a good 595 pounds! A 17 pound weight gain! He was getting closer and closer to Winston’s weight by the day.

“The winner of the test is Jamie with a 17 pound weight gain of pure, jiggling fat!” Grodd cheered, patting Junkrats swollen belly.

Junkrat was very happy that he won and it was very obvious, his gut had grown the most and he had the most to eat, and he ate it all. But instead of focusing on eating Junkrat decided that it was a gut rubbing time. Junkrat leaning on Winston’s soft back as Reaper used his talons to rub Junkrats squishy belly, Junkrat leaning his head back and enjoying every moment of it. Reapers own gut pressed against Junkrats belly when he rubbed it, which was more than enough for him. Winston was gut rubbed by Grodd of course, who did things to Winston’s belly that only a boyfriend could do.

Reaper was glad the test was over. He was also glad to be rubbing Junkrats big belly, drunk or not Areaoer always found himself loving putting his hands on the Junker’s mountain of fat. He wanted nothing else but to rub and play with it. But he wasn’t drunk and he was happy with himself too. Hanging with Junkrat and Winston rubbed off on him. At first he thought it was bad but now with the extra pounds and a little encouragement, Reaper found himself enjoying his size.

Did he really just say that?

———————————

Sorry if it feels rushed as I did it today because I know I’m gonna be busy tomorrow and don’t wanna leave you guys hanging. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this as Busch as I did writing it. It’s so much fun writing these three and there should be so much more content of them... anyways happy tummy Tuesday and thanks for the ideas!!! Also what do you think of Winston’s new size?


End file.
